Battle Lovers Meet the Sailor Senshi!
by Koolkitty9
Summary: The Battle Lovers have been dealing with new monsters after the Student Council left…but during one battle, these girls in sailor suits appeared. Who are they? (During Sailor Moon S) (THIS IS STILL ALIVE! I've just gotten busy!)
1. Chapter 1: Aino Minako from Shiba Koen

Battle Lovers Meet the Sailor Senshi!

Summary: The Battle Lovers have been dealing with new monsters after the Student Council left…but during one battle, these girls in sailor suits appeared. Who are they? (During Sailor Moon S)

Warnings: Boueibu Season Two spoilers!

Sailor Moon and Boueibu don't belong to me! Only the story and idea does!

Chapter 1: Aino Minako from Shiba Koen

Ryuu smiled as he looked at his phone, Io looked over at him, "Have another date or something?"

"Yeah! Her name is Aino Minako. She goes to Shiba Koen." Ryuu replied and Io nodded, "Ah…"

Ryuu turned back to his phone and Io looked up as he saw Yumoto walking in with Wombat along with En and Atsushi. The first year sat down and began to cuddle with him.

This was basically all the Defense Club would actually do until they'd have to go back to class or until they'd get a love alert about a monster.

Later that day:

The five Defense Club members were walking home and Ryuu stopped as he saw two blonde girls. One with odongos on her head and another with a red bow.

"Usagi! Don't keep staring like that!" A girl's voice hissed, "Is that the boy, Minako-chan?" Another voice asked.

"I took you with me so you could meet another boy too!"  
"But I already have Mamo-chan!"  
"That doesn't mean anything!"

"Minako-channnnnn!"

"Oi, Minako-chan." Ryuu smiled and Minako giggled as she blushed. "Ryuu-kun, this is my friend, Tsukino Usagi."

"Nice to meet you." He winked and Usagi blushed.

"Ryuu." Io stated and Ryuu looked at him.

Yumoto gasped as he saw a white cat on Minako's shoulder and a dark purple one on Usagi's. "KITTY!"

En and Atsushi looked at one another and then at the first year. Before Yumoto could lunge at the cats, the duo grabbed him. "No Yumoto!" Atsushi frowned and Yumoto pouted. "I wanna cuddle them! An-chan won't let me have a kitty! He says Wom-san is enough!"

"You need to ask them before you go grabbing them!" En replied and Yumoto pouted more. He looked at the one on Usagi's shoulder, "A crescent bald spot…" He whispered and his eyes widened.

En and Atsushi let go of him and Yumoto picked up Wombat. "This is Wombat. He's like your kitties but he doesn't have a bald spot! He has a heart on his hip!"

Usagi giggled and her cat studied Yumoto. "This is Luna, and the white cat is Artemis."

Ryuu cleared his throat. "Uh…Minako-chan, want to go to a café on a date?" "Sure!" Minako quickly replied and Yumoto looked at Atsushi, "Atsushi-senpai, can we go get food too!?"

Atsushi looked at him, "Won't Gora-san be making you dinner?"  
"Duh, but I'm hungry nowwwwww!" Yumoto replied and Atsushi sighed, "Yumoto…"

Usagi looked at him "I'm hungry too! We can go together!" She smiled and Yumoto's eyes widened, "Really?!"

Usagi nodded and Yumoto looked at Atsushi, "Can I go?" He asked and Atsushi sighed, "Yes…but En and I will go with you, so you don't do anything."

Io looked at him, "Then I'm going too, I have nothing else to do." Ryuu frowned, "Hey! You're not all going to the same place!"

"Too bad, we are." Io replied and Ryuu frowned, "Ioooo!"

Usagi looked at Yumoto, "Oh! What's your name?" She asked and Yumoto looked at her. "I'm Hakone Yumoto, I like animals…and food!"

Usagi giggled, "I'm Tsukino Usagi, I'm a klutz…I go to Juuban Municipal Junior High School."

Io turned to Ryuu, "…You're dating a middle schooler?"

Minako turned bright red, "HEY! I go to Shiba Koen Junior High School! I-I'm in my last year!" She yelled "I'm fifteen too! So I'm not that young!"

"Really!? We're the same age!" Yumoto giggled and Usagi smiled.

They all walked to a café and Yumoto sat beside En and Atsushi.

Ryuu and Minako sat farther away from them so they could be alone.

Ryuu and Minako began to chat about random things,

"AHAHAH! You should have seen Artemis!" Minako began to laugh, "He tried to fit an ENTIRE sandwich into his mouth!"

Ryuu smiled at that and she kept rambling on and on. He didn't know what to say…

Yumoto was stuffing his face and he looked at Luna. "Can I hold her?" He asked after he finished eating and Usagi smiled, "Of course!"

Yumoto giggled as he grabbed Luna and began to cuddle her. "She's so cute! She's like Wom-san." He told her and Wombat looked at Luna. The two stared at one another and Atsushi grabbed Luna.

"Yumoto, you're going to thin out her fur like you did to Wom-san." Atsushi warned and Yumoto pouted. "But I like her."

"You like any animal, Yumoto." Io stated and Yumoto looked at him, "Well…you aren't wrong Io-senpai."

"oh…?" Yumoto muttered as his true lovaraclet went off and looked at it. Usagi watched as all four of them looked at their wrists. Luna looked at the youngest boy and watched as he frowned.

"We have to go now, Usagi-chan…" He sighed and Usagi looked at him, "Oh…it's okay!" She smiled, "We can hang out again sometime."

The four of them payed for their meal and as they walked outside, Yumoto stopped. "Hey, the monster is right there!" He said as he pointed at a weird looking monster. "I can't even tell what it is…so I'm gonna call it, the Thingy Monster!" 

En looked at Atsushi, "Well he's not wrong…"  
Yumoto giggled and looked at the three of them, "Let's get to Love Making!"

The four Battle Lovers ran to a discreet area and quickly transformed. "Where's Vesta?" Scarlet asked and Sulfur frowned, "Still with that girl…I'll go in there and get him!"

Epinard and Cerulean watched as Sulfur went inside.

Minako was laughing again and she stopped when Ryuu looked to the side of him.

She looked where Ryuu was looking at and raised an eyebrow. This guy was in a weird outfit and his face was blurred out. "Who are you?" She asked and the guy ignored her and looked at Ryuu. "Sorry to cut your date short…" He told him and Ryuu nodded.

"Minako-chan…I need to do something really quick. I'll be back."

"Oh okay…" She replied and the duo ran out. Ryuu quickly transformed and looked at Sulfur.

Wombat looked at the monster and frowned…this monster seemed different than the others…he couldn't put his paw on it.

Scarlet looked at the monster, "Did VEPPer send you too?!" Wombat looked up as a beam of light hit the monster and he heard. "Crescent Beam!"

Scarlet turned around and saw two girls in skirted sailor suits. "Who are you?" Scarlet asked and one in a blue skirt said, "I am the Pretty Guardian that stands for Love and for Justice! I'm Sailor Moon and in the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Likewise, I stand for Love and for Beauty! I'm Sailor Venus!" The other one in the orange skirt replied and she asked, "Who are You?"

Scarlet smiled, "We are forever, the Heirs to the Throne of Love. The Battle Lovers!" "Battle Lovers…?" Sailor Moon repeated in confusion and Scarlet nodded, "I'm Battle Lover Scarlet."

"Wait, heirs to a throne? Are you a Prince?" Sailor Venus asked and Scarlet thought for a moment, "I guess…I am the Sparkling Prince…"

Wombat frowned and looked at Scarlet, "All five of you are Princes of Love and Knights of Love!"

"Ohhh!" Scarlet replied and turned back to the monster as it began to attack again. "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

The monster hit the ground and Scarlet smiled, "It's time senpais!"

The two Sailor Guardians watched as a giant staff appeared in front of Scarlet and Scarlet yelled, "True Love Attack!"

Scarlet watched as the monster was hit and then yelled, "True Love Fountain!"

The five Battle Lovers looked confused as the monster just disappeared…no student was there…

"Wom-san…the-there wasn't anyone…!" Scarlet began to panic and Epinard and Cerulean looked at Wombat.

Wombat frowned, "Then I guess this monster was a real monster…" "A real monster?" Vesta repeated and Wombat nodded, "Yes, I don't know who sent it out."

"Was it VEPPer?" Sulfur asked and Wombat shook his head, "I don't think so, they've been sending out students who were turned into monsters. I'm surprised that the True Love Attack didn't kill it in the first place."

Scarlet turned to where the two Sailor Guardians were at…but they were gone…he sighed and looked up at the sun.

Satly Sol scowled as he saw the monster…their monster had been healed earlier, but when he saw another one, he and his brother stayed in their VEPPer forms. His brother, Melty Luna sighed, "Who's monster was that even…? We're the only ones who fight the Battle Lovers!"

Salty Sol growled, "Hakone Yumoto is _our_ target, and whoever thinks they can get in our way and make other monsters will pay…!"

"Now, now, my twins. Don't worry about the others sending monsters out." Dadacha told them and Salty Sol frowned, "I will! It's _our_ job to get rid of that damn brat!"

Melty Luna looked around and gasped as he saw a woman with red hair, growling. "Haru…" He hissed, "I think I've found the person."

Salty Sol looked at her and frowned, " _She_ won't get in our way…" He replied and the woman looked at them. "Who are you?" She hissed and the twins smiled, "We are the twins from heaven!"

"Salty Sol!"  
"Melty Luna!"  
"We are the Galaxy Idols, the VEPPer!"

The woman scowled, "Never heard of you."

Salty Sol growled, "Those five are _our_ responsibility to get rid of! NOT YOURS!"  
Dadacha sighed and Melty Luna grabbed his brother's shoulder, "Stop arguing. We can get rid of them _ourselves_."

The woman smiled, "Well I can help you get rid of them…"  
"No thanks." Salty Sol replied and turned from her, "We're really only after one of them, and we're capable of doing it ourselves!" With that, the two disappeared and the woman scoffed as she disappeared also.


	2. Chapter 2: They're Ours to Get Rid of!

Chapter 2: They're _Ours_ to Get Rid of!

Yumoto was glad it was a Saturday, he didn't have to go to school, and the best thing was, was that Gora was letting him go with his friends for the day.

Wombat followed him and Yumoto smiled as he saw them sitting in front of the water fountain at the park. "Hey guys!" He grinned and looked at them, "Where's Ryuu-senpai?"

Io didn't look up from his tablet as he replied, "He's with that girl again."

Yumoto nodded and smiled, "Well we can't let that ruin our day!" He giggled and Wombat nodded. "Of course!"

The four Defense Club members weren't really doing anything at the park. Atsushi was reading, Io was on his tablet, and En was dozing off on Atsushi's shoulder.

Yumoto looked up from his cuddling of Wombat and smiled. "We should find Ryuu-senpai and Minako-chan so they can hang out with us too!"

Atsushi looked at him and smiled softly, "Yumoto, that's nice of you, but they're probably wanting to hang out together. You can always try to get them again later."

"Aww, you're no fun, Atsushi-senpai." Yumoto frowned and Wombat replied, "Love isn't something to mess with you know."

"I know, but I'm bored!" Yumoto pouted and Atsushi looked at him, "Why don't you ask Minako if you can play with her cat, or better yet, see if her friend is here."

Yumoto nodded and walked away with Wombat. He gasped as he saw Usagi talking to something. He quickly hid behind a wall and began to listen in.

"Luna, you're crazy, that guy Minako-chan is with isn't evil." Usagi spoke and Yumoto listened as another voice replied, "Usagi-chan, he has a strong energy around him!"

Yumoto's eyes widened, could she be talking about Ryuu-senpai? Wombat looked at him, Yumoto was really focused on this…

"Luna, you're overreacting." Usagi replied and Yumoto watched as her cat jumped from her arms and began to talk. "Usagi-chan, be careful around that one blonde boy too, he has an even stronger energy around him."

Wombat looked at the cat and nudged Yumoto to walk forward. Wombat followed the boy and Yumoto smiled. "Hi Usagi-chan!"

Usagi smiled at him and Yumoto looked at Luna. "I heard her talking…"

"What? C-cats can't talk!" Usagi replied quickly and Yumoto frowned, "Well, Wom-san can talk…"

Usagi looked at Wombat and Yumoto bent down in front of Luna. "I heard you talking…" Luna looked at the boy in shock, "H-how?"

"I…I don't know…" Yumoto replied and Luna gasped. Wombat walked beside Yumoto and looked at her.

Luna looked at the bracelet on Yumoto's wrist and frowned as she sensed a strong power coming from it. She looked at it and Wombat looked at her.

"What is that on your wrist?" she asked and Yumoto looked at it, "Oh…it's nothing. It's a bracelet my brother gave me." He lied and Wombat sighed in relief. Luna looked at it more and Yumoto quickly moved his hand as he saw it light up and buzz.

"I-I gotta go." Yumoto said quickly and Usagi watched as he stood up.

While all of this was happening, Ryuu was walking with Minako. He stopped when he felt his bracelet buzz, " _Dammit…at a time like this again?"_ He thought and he heard Minako gasp, "Is that a monster?"

Ryuu looked around and saw a monster that looked different than the ones he was used to fighting. He felt Minako tear her arm away from his and run off. He took that as a sign to go hide and transform. "Love Making!" He called out, "The Thrilling Prince, Battle Lover Vesta!"

He ran out and saw Scarlet, "Scarlet!" He yelled, "Over here!"  
Scarlet ran to him, "The others aren't here yet."

Vesta smiled, "We'll be fine. Let's get rid of this monster!"  
"I like the way you think!" Scarlet giggled and the duo ran up to the monster.

Scarlet gasped as there were the same girls as last time, but three other girls were fighting too. The monster turned to the two Battle Lovers and the girls did too.

Scarlet gasped as he saw VEPPer watching, "Get Scarlet!" One yelled and laughed. His laughter died down as he saw another monster. "HEY! That's not ours…!" He growled and saw the same red haired woman.

The woman turned to the twins, "I told you before, we _can_ work together, if you want that Scarlet gone."

This made Salty Sol's eyes widen… "Really?"  
"Yes." She smiled. "My name is Kaolinite, I work for the Death Busters…I'm trying to get rid of these pesky Sailor Guardians."

Salty Sol looked at her, "We're after the Battle Lovers…I _hate_ them…especially their damn leader or whatever that loser is!"

Dadacha looked at him, "VEPPer, you work alone-cha. Remember, you two are stronger than him."

Melty Luna nodded, "Yes."

Kaolinite smiled, "I can help you, we can use our monsters to get him."

"I want him _dead_." Salty Sol growled and his brother looked at him. "We can kill him ourselves…his death will be more fun that way. We don't need help."

Salty Sol nodded, "Of course." He smirked, "Hakone Yumoto…" He whispered, "Your end is near…"

Kaolinite watched the two twins carefully and looked down at the battle. That so-called Scarlet had his other teammates with him now…she watched as she healed the monster the VEPPer had created with ease.

Then she growled as Sailor Moon destroyed hers…they'd all pay…

The Battle Lovers stood behind Scarlet as Scarlet smiled, "Love is Over!" The Sailor Guardians looked at Scarlet, "Who are you guys?" A girl with long black hair and in a red skirt asked and Venus told her, "These are the Battle Lovers, Mars…apparently the five of them are Heirs to a Throne of Love."

Mars looked at them and the one in the green skirt looked at Scarlet too. "Who's monster was that?"

"It was a student who was somehow transformed into it by our enemies…they're the VEPPer." Epinard told them and Cerulean nodded, "They don't like us very much…"

Scarlet sighed and looked down as Sailor Moon looked at the girl, "Jupiter, we should tell them about our enemy then."

Jupiter nodded, "Alright. Mercury, you explain it." Mercury nodded and looked at Epinard, "Our enemy is sending out monsters to take the pure hearts we all possess. We don't know why…but if its out for too long the person will die."

Scarlet looked down…he didn't know what to think about that. The monsters they fought were just students who were changed into monsters. They weren't like the ones the Student Council sent out…they didn't really have a loss of love this time…they just seemed angry or confused.

He looked at the Sailor Guardians and nodded, "Just remember, the monsters that our enemy sends out are people…We have the power to heal them back."

Sailor Moon nodded, "Of course…"

Vesta smiled, " _I_ have something to get back to, so we'll meet again, girls…" He winked, "If you want a date, let me kno-OW!"

Sulfur had stepped on his foot hard and was looking away as he was blushing, "Shut up, Vesta."

"You're so cold, Sulfur!" As the two argued, the five Sailor Guardians had left and the five Battle Lovers undid their transformations to go back to what they were doing.


	3. Chapter 3: Pure Hearted Scarlet

Chapter 3: Pure Hearted Scarlet

It had been a few days since the twins had seen that Kaolinite woman…Haruhiko was okay with it since she was using monsters too. They were the only two who could do that! They're the important ones here!

Akihiko looked at his brother and then raised an eyebrow as he saw a purple ball floating in the air. He frowned at it, but then just drank his cup of tea to get his mind off of it.

"Excuse me, sirs?" A girl's voice asked and Haruhiko looked at the girl. The girl looked no older than nine, had red eyes, and pink hair in pigtails with weird shaped buns on top. "Yes little girl?" Akihiko smiled and the girl looked at the eldest twin.

"I'm looking for my cousin." She replied and Akihiko nodded, "What's her name?"

"Tsukino Usagi." The girl replied and Akihiko looked at his brother. "I would ask the…Defense Club…" Haruhiko replied slowly and the little girl ran off.

Yumoto sighed to himself as was outside the clubroom…he looked down as he saw a little girl walking in. "Oh! Hello, how did you get in here?!" He asked and the girl looked at him, "Do you know Tsukino Usagi?" She asked and Yumoto nodded slowly.

"Yes, I do."  
"Good! My name is Chibiusa, Usagi is my cousin." She told him and Yumoto smiled. "Well Chibiusa, when my senpais get in here, we can take you to Usagi."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I want to surprise her!" She smiled and looked down at Yumoto's wrist. "What's that…?"

"Oh this?" He asked, pointing at his true lovaraclet and Chibiusa nodded, "Yeah!"

"It's just a bracelet I always wear."

"Can you take it off so I can see it?"  
"Um…I can't. It's sort of stuck on."  
"Oh…" Chibiusa replied, "Too bad, I really want to see it up close…"

She stared at it and then Yumoto watched as she ran out of the room.

"Weird…" Yumoto muttered to himself and went into the clubroom.

Salty Sol smiled as he watched the Battle Lovers fight their monster, which was a mirror. Hopefully the monster would get rid of Yumoto once and for all. Melty Luna watched as the monster was healed and scoffed as he turned away from the scene.

Of course the Battle Lovers would win again…he felt his brother poke his arm. "Luna…look there's a different woman down there."

"Yes there is…" Melty Luna replied and they jumped down beside her. "Who are you? Also where is that other woman?" Salty Sol asked and the woman turned to them. "Kaolinite? She was killed the other day by the Sailor Guardians…My name is Eudial, I'm the first witch from the Witches 5."

Melty Luna smiled, "Well, Miss Eudial, we'd like to make a deal with you…"

"Wait, what?!" Salty Sol asked and his brother smiled, "Don't worry, she can help us get rid of Hakone Yumoto…"

"Luna…what are you saying!?" Salty Sol gasped and Dadacha replied, "Don't worry-cha. He knows what he's doing-cha."

Eudial smiled at them and flipped her red hair behind her shoulder. "What is it?"

Melty Luna pointed at Scarlet, "With your…" He pointed at the gun object in her hand, "Oh this? This is my Capture Gun…I use this to collect pure hears." Eudial explained and Melty Luna nodded, "With your Capture Gun, use it on Scarlet. He's the purest person I've ever seen."

Eudial smirked, "Alright then"  
"If you can help us, then we can help you." Salty Sol told her and she nodded.

Salty Sol watched her intently as she focused on the youngest Battle Lover, he broke out into a smile as she shot it off.

"Sailor Moon, the Death Busters are still here!" Her cat cried and Sailor Moon turned around and watched as Eudial shot off her gun.

Scarlet's eyes widened as he felt something hit his back. He let out a cry of shock and as he hit the ground the last thing he heard before passing out was Cerulean and Epinard cry out, "Yumoto!"

Epinard held onto the youngest Battle Lover and Sailor Moon froze, "Y-Yumoto…?"

She gasped as she heard Eudial gasp, "T-that is the purest heart crystal I've ever seen! I need it!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" A child's voice yelled and Eudial cried out as she was hit by a few pink hearts.

"Who is that?" Vesta wondered aloud and he gasped as he saw a pink haired girl, "I am Sailor Chibi-Moon! In the name of the Future Moon, I'll punish you!"

"Chibi-Moon?!" Sailor Moon gasped and Eudial began to run up to Scarlet. "Sailor Moon, get his heart crystal!" Mercury yelled and Vesta pointed his love stick at Eudial, "Vesta Love Ignit!"

Eudial gasped and Vesta growled, "No one hurts my friends and gets away with it!"

Sailor Moon ran up to Scarlet and grabbed the floating heart crystal. She bent down beside him and slowly let it sink back into his chest.

Scarlet's eyes slowly fluttered back open and Sailor Moon looked at him, "Yumoto…?" "U-Usagi-chan…?" Scarlet gasped and Sailor Moon smiled, "Thank goodness…are you okay?"

Scarlet nodded, "Y-yes…"

Salty Sol growled, "NO! He was supposed to die!"

Melty Luna grabbed his shoulder, "Hey, calm down…we now know that Eudial wants that crystal he has…this might be a good thing now. For now, let's leave…"

Salty Sol nodded and the VEPPer disappeared and Eudial sped off in her van.

Epinard and Cerulean helped Scarlet up and Vesta and Sulfur stood beside them. The Sailor Guardians stared at them, "So you're Hakone Yumoto…?" Venus asked and Scarlet nodded, "Yes…Wom-san…turn the blur off."

Venus gasped instantly, "Ry-Ryuu-kun?"

Vesta gasped also, "Minako-chan?"

Scarlet looked at the small girl, "Chibiusa-chan?"  
Chibi-Moon blushed, "Yeah…so that bracelet you wear…is that your compact?"

"Compact? This is just a brooch…it doesn't open or anything." Scarlet replied and looked down.

Epinard looked at Sailor Moon, "How about we meet up tomorrow?"

She nodded, "We can meet up at the Hikawa shrine, Mars works there…"  
Scarlet nodded, "Okay…"

The six Sailor Guardians and five Battle Lovers went on their way back home…they both were now facing a common enemy.


	4. Chapter 4: New Moon

Chapter 4: New Moon:

"Come on Yumoto! Get out of bed!" Ryuu's voice yelled outside the Kurotama bathhouse. "Yumoto!"

He frowned as Gora walked out to him, "He's coming…I've been trying to get him up for the past twenty minutes."

Ryuu nodded and watched as Yumoto walked outside, yawning. "Sorry…" He told him and sighed.

"Come on, we're late." He replied and Yumoto nodded as the two of them ran to meet up with the other Defense Club members.

Atsushi looked at them, "Come on, we're already late…"

Yumoto looked at him and smiled, "Sorry, I slept in. I was up late trying to do Japanese work!"

Ryuu raised an eyebrow, "I still don't get that about you!" He spoke while they walked, "You can do math perfectly and talk about love to monsters but yet you can't get a good grade in Japanese class!"

"But Ryuu-senpai, you don't understand! Japanese class is so hard! My teacher is so boring! That's why I always fall asleep during class!"

"Wait…you fall asleep in class?" Ryuu asked in disbelief, "I'm surprised your brother hasn't gotten on you about doing that."

Yumoto giggled, "He doesn't know. I don't mean to fall asleep, but school is so boring! Are we there yet, Atsushi-senpai?"

"Almost, Yumoto."

"Good!" 

The five walked together and Yumoto looked up as they walked into the Hikawa Shrine. "Hey! This is the shrine my big bro wants to take me to!" He gasped.

The five boys walked up to where five girls were standing at.

"Who are you?" One with long black hair asked and a girl with blonde hair gasped, "Ryuu-kun!"

"Minako-chan." Ryuu smiled and Io glanced at his friend out of the corner of his eyes.

"Rei-chan it's the guys who helped us yesterday!" Minako explained and Rei looked at Yumoto, "You…are you alright from that attack yesterday?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yeah, I am." He looked down at Wombat by his feet.

"Is that a pink wombat?" A girl with brown hair asked and Minako looked at her, "I think so Mako-chan!"

Yumoto nodded again, "Yeah! This is Wom-san, he gave us our powers!"

He gasped as he saw Luna and Artemis, "KITTIES!"

"NO YUMOTO!" Atsushi panicked and Artemis gasped as Yumoto froze as he spoke, "Minako-chan!"

"He talked!" Yumoto giggled and Usagi raised her eyebrow, "Yumoto-kun, how can you hear them?"

Yumoto shrugged, "Dunno! I don't really care though." He smiled and Wombat looked at Luna.

"Ami-chan!" Usagi called as her blue haired friend walked with books.

"Atsushi-senpai!" Yumoto called, "I'm hungry!"

"Yumoto, didn't you eat breakfast?" Atsushi asked and Yumoto nodded, "Of course! But I'm hungry again!"

Atsushi sighed, "Just wait, and I'll get you food soon."

Rei looked at the five Defense Club members, "Who are the VEPPer anyway?"

Wombat looked at her, "The Galaxy Idols…the VEPPer…are two twins who we cannot ignore any longer." He spoke and she nodded, "I can help show you were to find them and why they keep attacking you."

Yumoto looked at her, "How?"  
Rei smiled, "Follow me."

The five Defense Club members followed her and the other four guardians followed also.

Yumoto sat in-between En and Atsushi and watched Rei as she sat in front of a fire pit.

She began to mumble something and was doing hand symbols in front of the flame, Yumoto watched as the flames grew brighter, "Show me their enemies!" Rei yelled and the five Defense Club members watched as the VEPPer appeared in the flames.

Rei looked at the flames, "I can sense that these two are very powerful…but…I can't tell why they keep attacking and why they'd work with our enemy."

Atsushi turned to En, "Didn't they say they hated Yumoto?" He asked and En nodded, "I think."

Ryuu looked at the flames, he could feel the connection that Vesta would be proud of…well that he would be proud of…he didn't really know what to think. He wondered if Io felt the earth like this when he wasn't transformed...he frowned and glanced at Io.

Io was looking intently at the flames and looked lost in thought about something. He didn't even look over at Ryuu like he usually would…Ryuu frowned and glanced at Yumoto.

Yumoto looked at the twins in the flame and Rei gasped out as another thing appeared in the flames. "They're planning something…Gora…? Who's that?"

"That's my big brother!" Yumoto cried out and Rei closed her eyes, "They know we found they were planning something…they're coming here…"

Yumoto looked at En, "We should go then…! We can fight them at the school and take care of the monster there!"

En looked at him, "Yumoto…we should try to talk to them."

Atsushi nodded, "Let's go."

The five boys stood up and walked outside, Usagi looked at Rei, "Rei-chan…should we help them?"

Rei shook her head, "No, they'll be fine…this is their fight, Usagi."

Usagi sighed and looked down at her feet.

Yumoto looked at Atsushi and smiled, "Atsushi-senpai, you look sad…why?"

Atsushi looked back at him, "It's nothing, Yumoto."

"Do you still miss the president?" He asked and Atsushi shook his head, "No, Kin-chan and I still talk. I was just thinking, alright?" He smiled and Yumoto nodded.

He looked up and smiled as he saw two boys walking up. "Oh, hi guys!" Yumoto giggled and one turned to the other, "Haru…"

"Yes, Aki?"  
"They're so annoying aren't they?" Akihiko asked and Haruhiko nodded.

"What are you two doing here?" Yumoto asked and Haruhiko frowned as he pointed at him, "We're so sick of you! WE'RE THE ONES SENDING THE MONSTERS AFTER YOU!"

"Huh?"

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE SO DAMN SLOW!" Haruhiko yelled and Akihiko growled, "We're the VEPPer!"

Yumoto raised an eyebrow and the twins began to transform in front of them.

"Salty Sol!"

"Melty Luna"

"Galaxy Idols, the VEPPer!"

Salty Sol looked at Yumoto, "You were supposed to die yesterday…but those damn girls showed up!"

Yumoto looked at him. "You want me…?"

En and Atsushi looked at one another and then down at Yumoto.

Salty Sol looked at his brother, "Hakone Yumoto, just what are you?! You always forgive monsters and give them love!"

Yumoto thought for a moment, "I…I don't know. I just feel like everyone deserves love."

Melty Luna grabbed his brother's hand in frustration, "You must be something then! You five don't deserve the love you've gotten!"

"Huh…?" Ryuu spoke, raising his eyebrow and the duo growled, "Next time we meet, Battle Lovers…you will come to an end!" Salty Sol yelled and pointed at Yumoto, "Especially you!"

Yumoto just blinked in confusion and Salty Sol threw his hands up in frustration, "You know what? Never mind, your end will come when you least expect it! You five are so slow!"

"Sol, don't get mad at them yet…" Melty Luna told him and turned to them, "We won't lose, we're stronger than you all."

The five Defense Club members watched as the duo then teleported away and Yumoto looked down…what did they mean when they kept asking what he was…? He's just himself…wasn't he? He was just a fifteen, almost sixteen-year-old boy who was fighting for love in the world, nothing else!

Chibiusa looked at Yumoto from her hiding spot, those twins acted like he was something different from the others…she wondered what they meant by that. "I'll have to find out what Yumoto actually is. He must be hiding something…" She thought and ran out from her hiding spot to go to Usagi.


	5. Chapter 5: Separation

Chapter 5: Separation

Yumoto sighed as he sat in class, he yawned as his English teacher began to talk.

He slowly slid into sleep and Wombat rolled his eyes.

"Hakone, can you read the sentence to me?" His teacher asked and frowned, "Hakone!" His teacher yelled and walked up to his desk, "Hakone!"

"Twenty-seven!" Yumoto yelled as his head shot up, "The answer is twenty-seven sensei!"

"Twenty-seven? This is English!"

"Oh...I-I'm sorry." Yumoto sighed and his teacher frowned, "It's alright…but please, read the sentence on page forty."

Yumoto smiled as he walked to the clubroom, "Class is over, class is over~!" He sang and he giggled as he saw his friends, "Hi senpais!"

Ryuu smiled while he was on the phone "Of course Minako-chan. So I'll meet you at five? Alright, cool." Then he hung up the phone, "Hey Yumoto, wanna go with Io to see Usagi-chan?"

"What?" Io frowned, "I have to do things tonight."  
"Fine." Ryuu pouted and looked at Atsushi, "What about you and Yufuin-senpai?"

"We'll go." En replied and Yumoto frowned, "But I work tonight!"

En sighed, "Alright. I'll talk with Gora-san and tell him we're helping you in Japanese class."

Ryuu smiled at Minako as she began to pet Artemis, "So Ryuu-kun…is Yumoto-kun something special?"

"What? No, we're all the same as Battle Lovers. Yumoto is just a little stronger…power wise."

She nodded and smiled as she put food in her mouth.

Yumoto looked down as he listened to Rei as she told them about her vision. "One of you Battle Lovers will be taken soon…"

En and Atsushi looked at one another and Yumoto froze, "w-what?"

"Yes, I fear that it could be you, Yumoto." Rei replied and Usagi gasped, "What?! Rei-chan! We can't let any of them get taken!"

"Usagi…" Makoto frowned, "If it happens, it happens. They can fight too."

"I know…"

"Yumoto-kun?" Chibiusa asked, "What are you?"  
"H-Huh?" He gasped, "I'm just myself…nothing else."

Chibiusa frowned, "Yumoto-kun, you must be something! You're really powerful!" She replied and Wombat shook his head, "He's nothing, child. He's just the Sparkling Prince, and a knight of love, and he's just a normal human being."

Chibiusa sighed and Yumoto looked down at his true lovaracelt as it buzzed, "The Love Alert!" Wombat yelled and Yumoto turned to Atsushi, "Let's go!"

As this was happening, a flame torch monster appeared in front of Ryuu. Ryuu growled and Minako looked at him, "Ryuu-kun! What will you do?!"

Ryuu winked at her, "I'm going to fight!"

Minako nodded, "I'll help too!"

He smiled and the duo ran to hide to transform.

"The Thrilling Prince! Battle Lover Vesta!"

The torch monster turned to Vesta and smiled. "Battle Lover Vesta…where's the others?"

Vesta laughed, "They'll be here."  
"Good, I'm here to collect your little leader."

Vesta growled, "Go to hell! You're not getting Scarlet or any of us!"

The monster frowned at him and Vesta gasped as he saw the other four. "Guys! They want Scarlet!" He yelled and he let out a cry of pain as he was hit and a rope of fire tied him up.

"Ryuu!" Sulfur gasped and ran to him. "Io! S-save yourself! Don't you dare worry about me!"

Scarlet froze and Vesta smiled at him, "I saved you…alright? They're after you, Yumoto…"

"S-Senpai!" Scarlet cried and he screamed as Vesta disappeared.

"Vesta!" Venus yelled and Sulfur glanced at her angrily, "You don't even know him like I do!"

"Io! Stop!" Cerulean yelled and Scarlet clutched at his head as he realized that his friend was gone.

The monster smirked and Sulfur gasped as it turned towards him, "NO!" Sulfur yelled and pushed Scarlet out of the way as he was hit.

"I-Io-senpai!" Scarlet screamed and Venus watched as Scarlet's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he became unconscious after Sulfur disappeared also. Wombat frowned, "Yumoto-san! You need to heal the monster!"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" A large pink heart came flying at the monster and Cerulean gasped…that attack was similar to Scarlet's but it wasn't…  
"L-LOVELY!" The monster screamed and was healed.

Epinard rushed to Scarlet's aid and Cerulean followed him, "En-chan…we need to find them..."  
"I know…"

The duo slowly picked up Scarlet and Cerulean looked at him, "Atsushi…Gora will take care of him too."

"Usagi, thanks for healing that guy." Venus sighed and Sailor Moon watched as Scarlet was carried away. "Minako-chan…what if the other two are taken too?" Venus looked down "I don't know…Yumoto-kun would be heart broken."

Wombat undid Scarlet's transformation and Gora looked up as they came in, "What happened with Yumoto?!"  
"He passed out…our enemies took the Io and Ryuu…" En explained and Gora nodded, "Follow me, he'll need his rest…"


	6. Chapter 6: We are the Battle Lovers!

Chapter 6: We are the Battle Lovers!

Yumoto whimpered as Atsushi dabbed at his red eyes with a damp cold wash cloth, "Shhh, you don't need to cry any longer…"

"B-b-but they're gone! IT WAS ALL MY FAULT!" Yumoto cried and Atsushi shook his head, "No it wasn't."

"Yes it was!"

"Yumoto!" En frowned, "How were we to know that they would take Io too!?"

Yumoto looked at him, "En-chan-senpai! You don't understand! You all are the only friends I have!"

En sighed, "I know…"

Yumoto looked away and Atsushi sighed, "We can't have you playing hero all the time, Yumoto."

"I-I know…but…but why did the VEPP take them?"  
"I…I don't know."

-

Yumoto frowned as he saw a letter on his desk at school. He looked at Wombat and bit his lip as he grabbed it.

His eyes widened as he saw Io and Ryuu tied up and began to read it,

 _Hakone Yumoto,_

 _Or should I call you Battle Lover Scarlet? How do I know you're him, you ask? I'm truly surprised that you didn't realize my brother and I were sending monsters out in the first place. Do you want your friends back? If so, then meet me and my brother behind the school today…alone. If you come with your two friends, then…well let's just say you may not live to tell the tale._

 _-Beppu Akihiko_

Yumoto looked down as he plopped down in his seat and he gasped as he heard someone ask, "Yumoto?"

"Megawa?" Yumoto gasped and Megawa Rui smiled at him, "Yumo-chan, what's wrong? You seem upset…"

"Oh…it's nothing. Don't worry about it." Yumoto replied, forcing a grin on his face and Rui sighed, "If you ever need anything let me know…" He replied and Yumoto nodded, "T-thanks."

Yumoto glanced down at the note and bit his lip…what would happen if he went?

He decided to tell En and Atsushi though…it was only for if something were to happen to Yumoto.

-

Usagi sighed as Luna began to talk about the VEPPer and Death Busters.

Minako looked down as she thought of Io yelling at her, "You don't even know him like I do!" He had screamed at her…and she realized that he was right.

She really didn't know anything about Ryuu…in fact, she didn't really know anything about the Battle Lovers.

Chibiusa sighed as she watched Usagi zone out. "Usagi!" She called, "USAGI!"

"Hu-Huh?"  
Chibiusa shook her head, "You really should listen!"

Usagi sighed and they looked up as they saw Makoto, "There's a monster at Binan High!"

"Won't the Battle Lovers take care of it?" Minako asked and Ami looked at her, "They only have three members right now…"

Minako sighed, "Oh yeah…"  
Usagi stood up, "Let's go then!"

-

Yumoto slowly walked behind the school and gasped as he saw the twins.

"Hello Hakone Yumoto." Akihiko smiled and Haruhiko rolled his eyes at him.

"Haru, why not grab our guest and…take him inside our little area."

Yumoto gasped as Haruhiko grabbed his wrist and was taken into the greenhouse where the twins were always at.

Dadacha was perched on Akihiko's shoulder and Yumoto gasped as he saw Io and Ryuu. "Io-senpai! Ryuu-senpai!" he called and Ryuu's eyes slowly opened.

"Yumoto…! What the hell are you doing here?!"  
"I came to save you!"  
"But alone?!" Io added and Yumoto nodded, "I-I was told to come alone!"

"You idiot!" Ryuu screamed, "They did that to you on purpose!"

Yumoto froze, he fell right into their trap.

Haruhiko smirked, "Beppu Apes, hold him down!"

Yumoto growled, "LOVE MAKING!" He yelled and the twins growled as he transformed.

"Haru, don't panic…our Crystal Monster can help!" Akihiko laughed and Dadacha nodded, "Transform-dacha. Scarlet is alone and will be easily over-powered-dacha."

Io and Ryuu watched in horror as Scarlet was grabbed by some of the Beppu apes. "YUMOTO!" Ryuu screamed as the VEPPer demanded their monster get rid of him.

"Ryuu-senpai…help me!" Scarlet cried and he gasped as he heard, "Epinard Love Hurricane!"

Salty Sol growled, "We told you not to tell anyone!"

"I didn't!"

"Crystal Monster, get his heart crystal out!" Melty Luna yelled and Ryuu gasped, "No!"

Cerulean looked at Epinard, "What do we do?"

Scarlet looked over at them in fear as the monster walked closer to him.

He closed his eyes tightly and he began to scream as a beam hit his chest. His eyes popped open as he struggled and the ones holding him down began to struggle keeping him in place.

Scarlet's screams filled the room and Io's eyes widened as Scarlet shot up his attack at the celling during his initial panicking.

"Venus Love-Me-Chain!"  
The monster stopped as it was hit and the Beppu Apes dropped Scarlet quickly.

Scarlet clutched at his chest as he panted and Epinard and Cerulean ran up to him, "Scarlet!" Epinard gasped and Scarlet breathed heavily.

Cerulean ran to help Io and Ryuu and the VEPPer growled as the Sailor Guardians appeared. "Pink Sugar Heart Attack!"

The VEPPer looked at the pink haired girl who held up a pink heart want at them.

Salty Sol laughed, "Wow, that was so scar- OW! STOP THAT!" He screamed as little hearts hit him and Melty Luna laughed and then screamed as he was hit too.

"Love Sprinkle!" Scarlet yelled as he slowly stood back up and the monster, along with the Beppu Apes stopped fighting and ran towards Scarlet.

"True Love Fountain!"

Scarlet smiled as the monster was healed and saw Io and Ryuu running towards him. "Damn you, Scarlet!" Salty Sol screamed, "The next time we meet, I'm going to end you and your bimbo friends."

Scarlet scoffed, "I'd like to see you try, for we are, forever, the heirs to the Throne of Love, Battle Lovers!"

Sailor Moon smiled as she watched them, she was happy to see Scarlet have his entire team back again.

The VEPPer growled and they teleported away. Scarlet smiled as he walked up to the student and put a coupon on his head. He turned to the Sailor Guardians, "Here, take these coupons…see you there!" He grinned and the five Battle Lovers ran out, so they could finally take their bath.

Sailor Moon giggled, "Well, girls, let's go too!"

"Fine…" Mars sighed  
"Sounds lovely!" Mercury smiled and Jupiter grinned, "Maybe I can find a cute guy there too!"  
Venus giggled, "Yeah!"

Chibi-Moon sighed and they quickly followed the Battle Lovers.


	7. Chapter 7: Moon the Jealousy

Chapter 7: Moon the Jealousy

Yumoto giggled as he let the girls pay for their bath entrance. "Enjoy~!"

Yumoto watched them go into the women's bath and he smiled as he heard his friends talking. Wombat looked at him, "Yumoto-san, you look troubled. What's wrong?"

Yumoto sighed, "Nothing's wrong…"

Wombat frowned, "You usually never sigh, unless something is truly bothering you."

Yumoto looked up, "I was just thinking…"  
Wombat nodded, "Oh really? I feel like you're worrying over the girls here."

Yumoto turned from him, "I'm fine."

He looked down as he listened to the sounds of Gora chopping wood out back and sighed, he was exhausted. He had a terrible time sleeping recently…he was haunted by images of his brother being taken away from him. He hoped this wouldn't happen…

"Haru, why don't we just get rid of the other Battle Lovers and leave Scarlet for last? It'd be funny to watch him cry and beg us to give them back." Akihiko asked and his brother smirked.

"Hmm, Aki…that's not a terrible idea…but those pesky girls keep hanging out around him!"

"Well the Conquest Club is gone…and if we can get rid of the Battle Lovers before they get back, then we can win!"

"Yes…together, they're strong and almost invincible…" Haruhiko hissed and looked at Dadacha, "Can we get rid of them though?"

Dadacha looked down and Akihiko smirked, "Haru, don't worry…we'll kill Hakone Yumoto and Gora-san will be ours." He grabbed his twin's hand and looked out the window. "In fact, if we work fast enough, our Beppu Apes will be able to destroy him."

"But I wanted to kill him with my own hands…" Haruhiko growled and Akihiko looked at him, "It'll be dangerous that way…Gora-san won't know it was us though."

"Good."

Yumoto sighed as he overheard the six girls talking,

"You're the princess and the future Queen of the Earth, you know! If you don't start acting like one, I'll never believe how you're my mama, Usagi!" Chibiusa's voice yelled and Usagi gasped, "Hey! I was a good Moon Princess and when I'm queen, I won't be stupid!"

"Stupid, stupid Usagi! You're terrible!" Chibiusa screeched and Usagi growled, "Take that back!"

Yumoto gasped…princess? Moon Princess? Queen of the Earth? What did that all mean?

Gora used to tell Yumoto that the daytime moon would watch over him…was that who he was truly talking about? He looked down and pretended to read a book on the podium he was standing at, as they left the bath.

He smiled as he looked at them, "Did you enjoy the bath?" He asked and Rei nodded, "Yes, it was very nice."

Ami smiled and Makoto asked, "Are you sure you don't need our help?"

Yumoto nodded, "I'm sure…but you're still free to help us out during battles, but we've been doing this for a while now…but the VEPP seem to send monsters out more compared to the Student Council."

"Student Council?" Ami asked and Yumoto smiled, "They help us now, they're strong…and when we work together, we're stronger because of love! Atsushi-senpai is best friends with the president, Kin-chan-senpai!"

Minako stared at him, "Where are they now?"  
"Oh! They're studying abroad at the moment!" Yumoto giggled and Usagi frowned, "If they're strong, why didn't they stay? Do they know about your enemy?"

"No." Atsushi's voice spoke, "I told them not to tell him, we didn't want to worry them."

"Guys!" Yumoto smiled and Minako giggled as she saw Ryuu. "So, we still up for a date tonight?"

Ryuu smiled, "Of course…"

"Ryuu, don't forget about how we need to figure out how we're going to stop our enemies." Io warned and Ryuu rolled his eyes, "Io, don't worry!"

Io sighed and Yumoto blinked in confusion, "Can't we stop them by ourselves? We defeated Hireashi alone."

"No we didn't." Ryuu replied, "The Caerula Adamas helped us then. So, we might as well wait for them to come back to fight the VEPPer."

En nodded, "That sounds like a great idea, Ryuu."  
"Is it?!" Ryuu gasped, proud that he finally came up with a good idea for once.

Yumoto frowned, "That's a terrible idea! We need to stop them soon because we all know they want Gora-an-chan!"

Atsushi nodded, "He's right."

Wombat smiled, "Yes and as Battle Lovers, you need to!"

Usagi looked at Yumoto and Yumoto turned to her, "Hm? Is something wrong?"

"No." Usagi spoke, and Yumoto frowned, "Oh…okay." He looked at Chibiusa, "Is she your daughter?"

"Wh-what?!" All six girls cried and Yumoto looked at them completely clueless "What? She looks like you, Usagi-chan!"

Usagi shook her head, "N-no! Of course, not Yumoto-kun! W-what makes you think that?"

"Well she looks like you, a lot." Yumoto explained and Usagi turned bright red, "R-really? Chibiusa-chan is my cousin though…"

"But I overheard you saying in the bath that you were her future mom." He blurted out and the four Battle Lovers gasped and the six senshi looked at one another.

"And I heard you were royalty!" Yumoto added and Rei frowned, "Wait?! You can hear what we talk about!?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yeah, and I can hear the guys too. It's always like that. I usually don't eavesdrop but…I heard that without realizing it." He blushed and Makoto gave him an angry look. "You shouldn't do that, you know."

"I know, and I didn't mean to." Yumoto repeated and Makoto looked at Ami, "What do we do?"

Yumoto looked at her, "Techically, Wom-san says we're all princes of love. I'm not sure what it means, but if you're really a Moon Princess, then that's pretty cool." He smiled at Usagi, "My big brother used to tell me that the moon watched over me."

Usagi smiled and Chibiusa sighed dreamily, "What a nice thing…" she whispered and Yumoto blushed, "Really?"

Usagi nodded, "Yeah! I'm glad the moon could protect you."

"Yes, but too bad the Sun doesn't like him very much." A voice smirked and Yumoto turned to the voice, "The VEPP!"

"It's VEPPer!" Salty Sol screamed and Melty Luna rolled his eyes, "I'm the Moon and I say, I don't like you either."

Usagi growled, "Well I'm the princess and I say the Moon does!"

Yumoto frowned, "If we're going to fight, do it outside! An-chan will ground me if anything is broken!"

Melty Luna smirked, "We're not here to fight…we're here to warn you."

Salty Sol nodded, "Yes…now Hakone Yumoto, you need to start saying your goodbyes to your friends…for they might not be here shortly."

Yumoto gasped, "What!?"  
Salty Sol rolled his eyes, "Oh you'll just have to wait and see what we have in store for you."

Ryuu growled, "Damn you two! We won't let you take us and even if you try, I'm not getting captured again!"

Melty Luna smiled, "Have it your way, losers."  
Salty Sol added, "For we'll win and take who we're after." He glared at Yumoto as they teleported away.

Rei turned to Ami, "We need to watch for the Death Busters too…we just got the Chalice but Uranus and Neptune won't help us still…"

Ami nodded, "Yes…but the Battle Lovers need help too."

Yumoto froze and looked at his friends and then the girls…he didn't know what he'd do…alone again.

En placed a hand on his head, "Don't worry Yumoto…we'll be fine. For now, we all need to watch our backs."

Yumoto glanced down…before the Defense Club, he really had no friends…and if he lost them, he wouldn't know what to do!

Haruhiko smiled at his brother, "Tomorrow…tomorrow is the day we'll start getting rid of those pesky Battle Lovers and leave Hakone Yumoto last."

Akihiko nodded, "Yes…and then once he's out of the picture, Gora-san is as good as ours!"

Haruhiko giggled, "Gora-san will love us too!"

Dadacha looked at them, "Dinner's ready you two-dacha. So, eat up!"

Haruhiko turned to him, "In a minute, Dadacha. We need to figure out our next victim, fast. We need someone strong!"

Dadacha sighed, "Do it tomorrow at school then-dacha! You need to surprise them."

"Will do." Akihiko smiled and looked at his brother, "Don't worry, Haru. We'll stop them tomorrow…I'll even let you kill Hakone Yumoto-kun by yourself."

Haruhiko smiled, "Alright."


	8. Chapter 8: The VEPPer

Chapter 8: The VEPPer

"What a shame that we must kill Gora-san's brother just to get to him…" Akihiko spoke as he looked up from his calligraphy, and Haruhiko smiled, "It'll be okay, Aki. Hakone Yumoto is in our way…he and his dumb friends are…"

Akihiko replied, "And what about that girl, who wants to help us?"  
"Well, we'll work with her. If she can get rid of the Battle Lovers, Gora-san is ours!"

"Well, you two should have said something earlier!" a girl's voice spoke and Haruhiko growled. He put on a smile and turned to her, "Hello, Miss Eudial."

Eudial sighed, "Listen, I need to get rid of the Sailor Guardians, and you need to get rid of the Battle Lovers. So, let's do it."  
Haruhiko rolled his eyes, "I don't really want your help, but my brother says we should listen to you."

Akihiko stood up, "Now, Haru, I said that she could help us get rid of them, but we want to kill them. She can easily lure them out to us."

Eudiel smiled, "I can lure them out…but we should both have a monster out, we can kill the Sailor Guardians and the Battle Lovers!" She laughed and Akihiko whispered to Haruhiko, "We need to get rid of them before the Student Council comes back…you remember how Dadacha warned us about them."

Haruhiko nodded, "Yes I know…" He hissed, "Kinugawa Atsushi and the president are best friends…we need to hurry."

-  
Yumoto yawned as he sat in class. Wombat sat on his lap and Yumoto smiled. He looked at his teacher and placed his book in front of him and thought, _"Time for sleep, because he won't notice me."_

He placed his head on his desk and closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

" _Wait!" Yumoto cried as he ran after the VEPPer, "Please, you two, don't take my brother!"  
_

" _SILENCE!" They screamed and Yumoto frowned, "Please…don't take the only family I have!" he screamed and Haruhiko growled, "I hate you! Gora-san deserves US! Not YOU!"_

 _"So?! What love is there?" Yumoto yelled and the twins scoffed, "None!"  
Yumoto gasped, "W-what?!"_

"Hakone-san! Hakone-san! Wake up!" His teacher yelled and Yumoto sat up quickly, "H-huh?"  
His teacher frowned, "You were sleeping! Stay awake!"  
Yumoto nodded, "Yes, Sensei."

-  
Usagi sighed as she walked home from school with her friends. "I wonder how the Battle Lovers are." She spoke and Ami looked at her, "We can go check them, if you want."

Rei frowned, "Yeah, but we must be careful! The Death Busters are looking for us, and for more victims."

Makoto nodded, "Yes."  
Minako smiled, " _I_ have a date with Ryuu-kun again!" she giggled and Usagi looked at her, "You do?"

Minako nodded, "Yeah! He asked me yesterday! We're going to this one popcorn place, he says there's good flavors there!"

Usagi gasped, "What?! I've always wanted to go there, Minako-chan!"  
Minako looked at her, "You should go too!" she smiled and Usagi shrugged, "But this is your own date, Minako-chan!"

Minako brushed her off, "Just go with Mamoru-san!"

Usagi blushed, "W-well…Mamo-chan is busy with Chibiusa-chan tonight…" she sighed and smiled at Minako, "Go ahead."

"Oh look at this, Sol…we found the girls." A voice laughed and Ami looked up. "The VEPPer!"

Salty Sol laughed, "They remember our names, Luna! How sweet!" he shot a beam off towards them and the five girls dodged.

"Transform!" Luna cried and the girls all pulled out ther transformation items.

"Mercury Star Power!"  
"Mars Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star Power!"  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"

"MAKE UP!"

The twins shielded their eyes and growled as the Sailor Guardians appeared.

Melty Luna turned to his brother, "I have a great idea…let's take these girls…or we can take Hakone Yumoto and use him as bait for the Battle Lovers and Sailor Guardians to come get him…"

"Love-Me-Chain!"

Salty Sol gasped as he was wrapped with her chains and Melty Luna growled, "Leave my brother alone!" he shot a small beam at her and his brother jumped up and broke her chain.

"Hold it right there!" A voice yelled and the VEPPer turned to the voice. "Oh goody. It's the Battle Lovers." Salty Sol scoffed and looked at Scarlet.

Scarlet frowned, "What are you doing here?"  
"Why, just luring you out!"

Scarlet looked around at his friends, "Huh?"

The twins held their hands up, "Come to us, Cat Monster!"

The Battle Lovers gasped and the Cat Monster jumped in front of them, "I'll stop all of you, nya~! Especially you, Battle Lover Scarlet!"

Scarlet growled and Sailor Moon yelled, "Not if I can stop you first!"  
The Cat Monster smiled, "Cat Scratch Scream!"

Scarlet screamed as he was hit and the other Battle Lovers were hit also.  
The VEPPer began to laugh, "You don't stand a chance!" Salty Sol laughed and smirked as the monster meowed, "VEPPer, Scarlet won't stay down, nya!"

Scarlet growled and looked at Sailor Moon, "We need to heal them! Or I will at least!"

The VEPPer growled at the duo and Melty Luna stood beside Sailor Moon, "We know who you are…" he laughed and looked at Scarlet, "You may heal our monster today…but tomorrow…you won't be so lucky!"  
Scarlet raised an eyebrow, "Huh?"

"Cat Meow Cry!"  
The Battle Lovers gasped as they were hit by sound waves and the monster screeched.

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Epinard Love Hurricane!"

"Burning Mandala!"  
"Vesta Love Ignit!"

The Cat Monster screamed as it was hit by their attacks and the girls yelled, "Sailor Moon now!" while the Battle Lovers yelled, "Scarlet, use Love Shower!"

"Oh yeah!" the two gasped and the Battle Lovers quickly made their True Love Staff. They both held up their wands and began to call out their attack.

"Moon Spiral Heart-!"  
"Love-!"  
"Attack!"  
"Shower!"

The Cat Monster covered its face as two hearts came towards it. "Wait-nya! N-no!" It screamed and turned back into a human.

The VEPPer growled, "DAMMIT!" Salty Sol screamed, "That was supposed to kill you, HAKONE YUMOTO!" he stomped his foot down and glared at Scarlet, "Tomorrow is your last day alive! ENJOY IT!"

Mars glared at them, "You two need to stop! What's your problem!?"

Melty Luna looked at her, "What is _our_ problem? Why, nothing." He smiled, "Oh, tell your enemies that we're done working with them. _We_ work alone."

"Wait, what?!" Eudial gasped as she appeared. "You two tricked me!"  
Salty Sol rolled his eyes and shot a beam towards her. She screamed as she was shot back and Sailor Moon yelled, "Eudial died last week! How did she come back?"

The VEPPer gasped, "Wait…what?!"  
Eudial smirked, "I'm not Eudial!" she snapped her fingers, "I'm Mimete! The second of the Witches 5…and I'm angry at you two!"

Mimete crossed her arms and glared at the twins "You two are stupid!" she held her staff up, "Charm Buster!"

The duo quickly teleported away and Mimete turned to the Battle Lovers. "So you are the Battle Lovers." She smiled at Vesta, "Aren't you cute…?"  
Vesta rolled his eyes, "Sorry, but you're not my type."

Mimete gasped, "WHAT?!" she growled and looked at Cerulean, "My…you all are cute! Too bad you won't tell me who you really are. Wait…why are your faces blurry and your voices strange?"

Wombat yelled, "Because they're privacy blurs to keep the forces of evil from knowing who the forces of love are!"  
Mimete frowned and looked at Scarlet, "Are you their leader?"  
Scarlet frowned and put a finger to his chin, "Ummmm, I think so."

Mimete smiled, "Eudial left notes about you! But I don't trust her." She giggled and looked at Sulfur, "You all won't defeat me…but to be honest, I don't care about you Battle Lovers." She looked at Epinard too. "You all aren't that interesting." She winked at Vesta, "Bye bye~!"

-  
Yumoto looked at his friends and the girls, "So we're going to Binan Land tomorrow?"  
"Yes." Atsushi smiled and Io spoke, "We paid for your ticket."

Yumoto giggled, "You guys are the best!"

-  
Haruhiko smirked as he heard Yumoto speak, "Did you hear that…Binan Land is closing…and they'll be gone the entire day."

Akihiko smiled, "Oh?" He frowned, "But we loved Binan Land as children…what are you thinking?"  
Haruhiko looked at his twin, "Well…I was thinking that we can finally act and get Gora-san!"

Akihiko gasped, "Great idea, Haru! Then…we can kill the Battle Lovers."  
Haruhiko nodded, "Yes…tomorrow…or the day after, is truly the day Hakone Yumoto will die."

Akihiko smirked and thought bitterly, _"Yes…hopefully the dumb Student Council don't arrive…and hopefully that Mimete will get rid of the Sailor Guardians."_


	9. Chapter 9: Binan Land

Chapter 9: Binan Land

Yumoto giggled as they walked into the closing day of Binan Land, he looked at his friends and then the girls, "This is Binan Land! When I was younger, my brother and I went here all the time!"

Usagi smiled, "It seems nice here, what do you think Chibiusa?"  
Chibiusa nodded and looked around in amazement, "It's so cool here!"

Yumoto smiled and Ami looked at him, "Yumoto-kun, you seem lost in thought here, is everything alright?"

Yumoto nodded quickly, "Yeah! I'm fine."

-  
Mimette frowned as she sat in Binan Land, she looked around at the children running around the park and the parents who were following closely.

She gasped as she saw five boys walking with six girls, she watched the pink haired boy closely. "Those boys are so cute…" she whispered and eyed the blonde boy talking to a…pink wombat plush toy?

She pouted as they spoke to the girls, "They're probably all dating…" She frowned and whispered, "I should send a monster to them…but…" she sighed, "It's too soon…"

-  
Haruhiko growled as he looked at Yumoto from afar. "That dumb child…"

Akihiko grinned, "Now Haru…we failed in drugging him…but…his death will be lovely."

Haruhiko nodded, "Yes, and Gora-san will finally be ours…those Sailor Guardians won't stand a chance with us either."  
Akihiko turned to his twin, "We need to find out who they are too…but I'm not working with that Mimette girl."

Haruhiko sighed, "Yes I know…"

-  
Yumoto giggled as he got off of a ride, "How are you all sick? I've rode Mad Mouse seven times before barfing!"

Ryuu looked at his kohai, "W-what!? You're crazy, Yumoto!"

The first year giggled and looked at the girls, "Did you guys like it?"  
Usagi looked at him, "Huh…? I guess…it made my stomach hurt…" she whined and Yumoto smiled.

Ami spoke softly, "Yumoto-kun, why did you exactly take us here?"  
"Oh…well…" he sat down on a bench, "Well…my big brother used to take me here and since it's shutting down…I wanted to visit again."

Chibiusa sighed dreamily, "How nice…" she looked at Usagi, "I wish you could give me more memories like that!"  
"What did you just say?!" Usagi gasped and Chibiusa stuck her tongue out at her, "You heard me, stupid Usagi!"

"Why, you little brat, Chibiusa!" Usagi screeched and the duo began to bicker.

The Defense Club members watched as Usagi and Chibiusa began to pull on each others pigtails.

Yumoto frowned, "Stop it now, violence isn't good!"

Chibiusa looked at him, "What's wrong?"  
"I don't like fighting…" the first year confessed and Rei looked at him, "That makes no sense…you're a Battle Lover…you shouldn't hate fighting!"  
"Well, we all don't like it." Atsushi spoke and En nodded, "We were all forced into being Battle Lovers by Wombat."

Makoto frowned, "So, you don't have a prince or princess to protect? We do…"  
Io shook his head, "No, not unless one of us is a prince or a god…" he looked at Wombat, "Which none of us are…right?"  
Wombat blushed, "U-Um…I'm not sure…"

Yumoto sighed and Ryuu smirked, "If I was a god, I'd be the God of Love!"  
"No, that wouldn't work." Io spoke, "Yumoto has more love than any of us combined, so he'd be the God of Love. You'd be like the God of Fire…"  
"Pfft, then what are you?"  
"Easy." Io smiled. "The God of Money."  
Ryuu rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Io!"

-  
"We have you now…" Salty Sol smirked as they threw Dadacha to a student's face. "Now, go get us Hakone Yumoto! He is in our way to Gora-san!"

The now Carousel Horse Monster nodded, "Of course!"  
The twins smirked as it teleported away and Melty Luna spoke, "If this fails…we're taking Gora-san away…that little brat Scarlet doesn't deserve Gora-san like we do…"

Salty Sol nodded, "Yes…Gora-san saved us as children…and yet he could only think of that damn Hakone Yumoto…" he looked up and laughed, "CIDE 2 was perfect…it gave us everything we needed to know about our dear Scarlet!"

Melty Luna smirked, "Yes and this time, we shall not fail…I hope to drive my weapon right into his chest…"  
"Yes…"

-  
The Defense Club sighed as they were told a monster had appeared. The Sailor Guardians watched in fascination as each Battle Lover transformed. As they did, a heart would surround them, for Yumoto, the heart would fill with light, En, with water, Atsushi, with wind, Io, with rocks and the earth, and Ryuu, with fire.

Scarlet stood there and looked at the monster. "Ugh, who cares about your backstory! You were feeling sad and the VEPPer turned you into a monster."

The monster gasped, "Hey! I had a whole thirty-two page backstory planned!"

"Too bad! True Love Fountain!"

The monster cried out as it was healed and a student was revealed.

"DAMN YOU!" Salty Sol screeched, "DAMN YOU HAKONE YUMOTO!"  
Scarlet looked at them, "Why are you doing this?!"  
The VEPPer growled, "We want you gone! WE belong to Gora-san!" Melty Luna yelled, "You aren't deserving!"

Usagi growled and stood up from where she was watching, "Not deserving?! That is his brother!" she pulled off her brooch, "Moon Cosmic Power, MAKE UP!"

The VEPPer smirked, "So you're the infamous Sailor Moon…too bad we're leaving now…" Melty Luna smiled and looked at Scarlet, "Goodbye."

Scarlet looked at them, "That was weird…um…let's just go back to the park now…"

Yumoto smiled as they returned to the bathhouse. "An-chan! We're home!" his smile quickly faded as he noticed his brother gone.  
"Is he in the back?" Atsushi asked and Yumoto shook his head, "N-no…" he ran to the back and frowned, "He's not here either…" he turned to his friends.

En and Atsushi looked at one another and En spoke, "Yumoto…he wasn't going anywhere, right?"  
Yumoto shook his head, "NO!" he tore away from his friends and ran to the front of the bath house, "AN-CHAN! COME HOME!" He screamed, tears cracking his voice.

Rei gasped, "Yumoto-kun…I sense your brother has been taken…by the VEPPer…"  
Yumoto froze, "N-no! No! He…he's Earth's hero! He was Maximum Gorar! T-there's no way!" he cried and Usagi looked down…she had no idea what to say.


	10. Chapter 10: Scarlet

Chapter 10: Scarlet

Yumoto frowned as he looked at Usagi, "My brother was a hero once. He was the great and powerful Maximum Gorar! He saved the world before I did. He…he used to leave me home alone and say that the moon would always protect me and keep us together!"

Usagi frowned, "Really? Yumoto-kun, then why are you fighting again?"

"Well…because aliens came back and they made us fight."

Usagi sighed, "That's strange, and you've never heard of Death Busters?"

"No, never."

"Strange, they've been around for awhile now…" Usagi sighed and Yumoto looked away, "Oh…well we need to find my brother!"

"Oh, the VEPPer have him, Hakone Yumoto-kun."

Yumoto gasped, "I knew it!"

En growled and quickly hit Dadacha (who was there suddenly) on the head with a bucket.

Yumoto gasped as the green flying squirrel hit the ground and Ryuu smirked as he tied him up.

"Now, let's go to the dumb mansion and find Gora-san!" Ryuu hissed and Io smirked, "I say we torture it."

"Ooh, I like the way you think, Io!"

Yumoto frowned as the duo began to tie Dadacha to a pole in the bathhouse and gasped as Chibiusa smirked, "Let's let Luna and Artemis at him!"

"No!"

"What? Yumoto-kun if he has your brother than we can force him out of it!" Chibiusa defended and Yumoto looked down, "But…if he does…then we can be nice and ask for an-chan!"

Atsushi sighed, "Yumoto, we must go to the mansion now, especially if Gora-san is there!"

"But…they're working with the other enemies too, and they know I have that dumb heart crystal in me! I should just say I'll give myself up for an-chan!"

"No! That's a stupid move." Ryuu hissed, "Then we lose! Yumoto, we're Battle Lovers! Not Battle Losers!"

En spoke up, "Um, I say we're both Battle Lovers and Battle Losers."

Ryuu flushed bright red, "U-Um, well even so, if we lose then we lose Gora-san and if we lose him, then Yumoto will be very upset!"

Yumoto hid his face in Wombat's fur and En placed a hand on his head and Atsushi smiled, "You still have us, regardless of what happens."

Yumoto smiled softly, "I…I just want him back…without him…I don't know what I'll do."

En patted Yumoto's head and Chibiusa sighed at them. They looked like a family…she looked at Usagi, her future mama just stood there, looking bummed out.

Yumoto gasped as his friends gathered him into a hug and he smiled. "Yumoto…please just remember, you will always have us." En muttered and Chibiusa gasped as Yumoto pushed away quickly, "We need to save an-chan now! I need to save him…just like he saved me!"

"Yes!" Wombat smiled, "We must have faith in Maximum Gorar!"

-

Haruhiko smirked as he looked at an unconscious Gora, "Aki, we have him now…and can start a trio with him, called Happy Go Lucky!"

Akihiko rolled his eyes, "Sure we can."

Mimete puffed her cheeks out and walked to them, "Um, when are we going to kill those Battle Lovers?! I need that one's heart crystal!"

"Yes, yes, I know. But Hakone Yumoto-kun is apparently strong when he's in Battle Lover form, he could easily kill you in one hit." Haruhiko hissed and Mimete froze, "Wh-what?!"

"Yes. Scarlet is a threat to us, that is why he must be killed."

Mimete pouted, "So, he's a threat to you…? Why?"

"…that's a secret, we are going to kill him and his friends so we can have his brother!"

"Hold it!" Yumoto's voice screamed, "You need to return Hakone Gora now!"

Haruhiko growled, "Why? He's not your property, he's your brother."

"Exactly! He's my brother! So I want him back!"

Haruhiko stood up, "Never…now you give up now or I'll have you crying at my feet begging me to end you."

Yumoto growled as he ran forward to them in anger, "Fine!"

The Senshi and Battle Lovers gasped as Yumoto transformed and he screeched, "Scarlet Love Lumie-!"

"Stop it!" En hissed, "Yumoto, you still have us!"

"I know!" Scarlet yelled, "You don't understand, my brother is my only family!"

"Yumoto, please! We'll help you fight them!"

Scarlet looked down, "Fine…"

The twins smirked and transformed. Dadacha smiled as the twins got to go first. Mimete smirked at the Battle Lovers. "Too bad it's your day to die! Charm Buster!"

Scarlet gasped out and blocked her attack with his Love Stick. She growled and hissed, "You're the boy I have to kill! Our leader will live with your heart!"

Scarlet growled, "Never! I would never help evil win."

"Mimete, keep him there!" Salty Sol smirked, and Scarlet cried out as Mimete used her staff to pin him down.

Usagi frowned as she tried to run forward, "Stop, Usagi! This is their fight!" Rei hissed, "Let them fight it out!"

Scarlet screamed out as Salty Sol hit him, and he was flung back to where his friends were.

He gritted his teeth as he felt as if his body weighed a ton. He felt tears filling his eyes and saw his brother there. "An-an-chan…I want to save you…!"

"Oh Battle Lovers…we've won. We are what Maximum Gorar truly needs."

Scarlet looked at Cerulean, who was next to him, "Se-senpai…I'm sorry."

"Yumoto…you're…you're fine." Cerulean choked out and Scarlet turned his head to Epinard. "We tried…" Epinard hissed out and Vesta coughed, "Dammit…we're losers."

Sulfur groaned and Scarlet gasped as he saw a pair of red boots and blonde hair in front of him, "STOP!" Sailor Moon cried, "Just stop it! You can't kill them! The did nothing to you!"

"Oh, you're the moon rabbit…" Melty Luna rolled his eyes, "We do what we want, and we've been trying to kill Hakone Yumoto since day one!"

Sailor Moon growled, "Why?! That's his brother, you can't just take his brother away!"

"Can too! And we will!"

"Yes!"

Sailor Moon froze, "Why do you want him?"

"Maximum Gorar has been our idol…and Hakone Yumoto treats him terribly!"

Scarlet whimpered as he stood up shakily, "N-no…my….my brother he was a hero. He…he always would leave me due to his hero duties! He worked hard and tried to be there with me!" He looked down, "I…I was lonely a lot, but knowing what he did…I know understand why!" He screamed as tears fell and Salty Sol growled, "Shut up!" He screamed, and Scarlet cried out as he was hit by an orb.

"You don't have the right to say that…" Salty Sol hissed, "Damn you…damn you Hakone Yumoto!"

Melty Luna nodded, "Yes…and it's time for them to go!"

"HOLD IT!"

Epinard gasped, "Kin-Kin-chan?!"

"At-chan!" Kinshiro gasped and Mimete gasped, "Who are you!?"

"Us?"

"Conquest!"

"The Golden Chevalier, shining in radiance, Aurite!"

"The Silver Chevalier, rustling young leaves, Argent!"

"The Pearl Chevalier, making flowers bloom, Perlite!"

"Caerula Adamas!"

The VEPPer growled and Sailor Moon frowned, "Wait, are you the ones they were talking about?"

"Yes, we are the Caerula Adamas, when we are all together, we're stronger."

Mimete growled, "Either way, I'm getting what I want!"

Scarlet stood up and Vesta growled at Perlite, "What took you so long?"

"Oh, Zaou, you never stop getting in trouble, but we took longer because we met these three girls. They told us about what all happened, and Kinugawa didn't answer his phone."

"Oh…I…I dropped it in the toilet…" Epinard blushed and Aurite stood in front of Scarlet with his sword out, "Now, these are the twins bothering you?"

"Umm….yeah, they want me dead, they want an-chan. And the girl there, wants my heart."

"Your heart…?" Argent spoke, raising an eyebrow and Scarlet explained, "Well my heart crystal, apparently it's really pure!"

"Well it is because you're a Battle Lover!" Wombat groaned and the twins growled, "Enough! Fight us!"

"Fine, fine!" Scarlet groaned and they all stood in their defensive poses, "Now prepare to give Hakone Gora back! He is just himself!"

"Maximum Gorar is his true form! You can't handle him how we can!" Salty Sol screamed and twins charged towards Scarlet, Salty Sol with giant scissors in hand, and Melty Luna with a staff in hand.

They fought hard against one another, while the Caerula Adamas were forced to sit back and watch.

Scarlet gasped out as the twins began to try to take Gora again, "No! An-chan!" He cried out and ran towards him.

He cried out as he was flung back to his friends and he froze and fell to his knees as he screamed for his brother.

Sailor Moon watched in horror as the entire room began to shake and energy waves shot off of Scarlet.

"Lu-Luna, what's happening?!"

Luna gasped, "He-he's panicking and-and he's shooting off powerful energy waves!"

"An-chan come back to me!" Scarlet screamed and Epinard gasped, "He's losing himself to fear!"

"You idiot, stop it!" Vesta hissed out and slowly began to put a hand on him and so did Sulfur. The duo screamed out as they were flung down to where the senshi were at and Mercury gasped as Salty Sol threw an orb at him, "A barrier is around Scarlet…the energy waves are protecting him from harm!"

The shaking stopped and Scarlet's head fell forward and his appearance turned dark. "I'm taking my brother back…"

The twins froze as Scarlet's energy made an attack form as it did, his friends tackled him down, "STOP IT!" Vesta cried and Scarlet groaned as they reminded him, he wasn't alone.

Scarlet gasped, "You're right!" He smiled and a bright light surrounded him. "What is happening now?" Perlite asked, "is he going berserk again?"

"No…something else…"

They smiled as Wombat gasped, "Ultra More Better Battle Lover Scarlet!"

"Brothers-senpai, please, it's okay…"

Chibi Moon looked at Scarlet in awe…he looked like an angel!

The other Battle Lovers turned just like him and they cried out, "Ultra More Better True Love Attack!"

The twins gasped as Gora was freed and they felt the darkness leave them….Mimete screamed as the light hit her. "N-no! I-I won't die before I-I take his heart!"

Scarlet was bending down beside his brother as Mimete hissed in pain, "Cha-Charm Buster! Take his heart, now!"

Scarlet froze as a thing of magic shot towards him and he held a hand out. Mimete froze as the orb stopped and Scarlet stood up and the orb went back to Mimete. "Wha-what!? NO!" She screamed and Scarlet's touch had made it become light.

Mimete screamed as it hit her and Scarlet's eyes widened as she cried loudly in pain. "I-I won't die like this! Professor! We-we need a new plan!"

Sailor Moon ran towards her, but she was gone…the twins looked at one another and nodded…Gora was safe…but was Yumoto?


	11. Chapter 11:Caerula Adamas and the Outers

Chapter 11: The Caerula Adamas and the Outer Senshi

Yumoto frowned as Kinshiro was speaking with Atsushi about who the girls were.

Atsushi was worried for Yumoto still, but the boy kept his hopes up…he gasped as Kinshiro walked to Yumoto, "You're in danger from other people…but yet, you've done nothing again." His face softened, "Yet, you were just attacked by the VEPPer…how can we be so sure they're still not helping the others?"

"I…I'm not sure."

"And yet these…people want your heart?"

"Yeah! It hurt…they once shot it out of me…it was a weird crystal thingy!"

"Hmm…" Kinshiro hummed, "Arima, Akoya, we must go to the book store at once."

Akoya frowned, "What for, president?"

"Why, we're going to figure out about what they want from Hakone-san."

Ibushi nodded, "Yes, we do. We don't need the enemies to hurt him."

Yumoto blushed as Ibushi smiled at him, "And don't worry, we'll make sure you're kept safe."

Yumoto nodded, "Thank…thank you."

-

Kinshiro frowned as he picked a book up from the shelf, _A Pure Hearts Desire._ , it read, and he shook his head as he placed it back.

"Are you saying that…ordinary people...come here?" Akoya questioned and Ibushi nodded, "Yes, they do, Akoya. They come here for books."

"Why not just go get them from their own homes?"

"They don't have libraries that large probably, Akoya. Normal people do not have their own libraries."

"How absurd!"

"Only for you…" Akoya gasped, "Oh! President, look!" he pulled a book out and read the title aloud, " _What is a Pure Heart and Why?"_ He turned to Ibushi, "Is this what he's looking for?"

Kinshiro gasped and walked over to it. "Yes…" he read the back slowly, "This may be a thing we're looking for…"

He grabbed a few more books and frowned as he saw three girls glaring at them. They whispered things to each other and Ibushi took the books from Kinshiro. "Here, let me take these." 

"Oh, yes, thank you." Kinshiro smiled and Ibushi nodded. The three Student Council members walked out after paying for their books and as they did, the three girls from before walked forward to them.

Kinshiro frowned as he spoke, "Yes?"

"You three…those books you have, what are you looking for?" A girl with short blonde hair asked and Kinshiro's expression darkened, "Nothing, we're just helping a friend out."

"A friend? What is wrong with them?" A girl with teal hair frowned and Akoya hissed, "None of your business!"

A girl with long green hair shook her head, "You three, we've seen you before…and we want to meet you all tonight."

"Why?" Ibushi frowned and the girl smiled, "You'll see…meet us at Binan High."

Kinshiro gasped as they walked away and as they did, there was screaming and a monster ran past them. "Conquest!" He called and transformed, the others following.

-  
"Aurite!" Scarlet gasped as the Caerula Adamas attacked, "Scarlet, you must find the people after you!"

Scarlet nodded and Sulfur smirked as he hit the monster. "We're fine without the help of the Senshi."

Scarlet frowned, "But they're nice!"

"No, they put us all in more danger." Cerulean groaned and Scarlet looked down, "Oh…"

"Don't worry." Argent smiled, "We, the Caerula Adamas, won't let them harm you."

Scarlet smiled, "Thank you!"

They quickly stopped the monster and Aurite sighed, "Hurry, nightfall is arriving, we must meet those girls."

"Yes." Perlite sighed and they walked away.

-

Kinshiro sighed as they walked to Binan High, he was a proud president of the school…he looked up as he saw the three girls standing in the courtyard.

As they walked forward, the blonde girl hissed, "That Hakone boy, he needs to back off."

Kinshiro growled, "That Hakone boy, has saved the world twice."

The teal haired girl hissed, "Haruka…" she looked at Kinshiro, "Then tell him to leave Tsukino Usagi alone."

"Alone?" Akoya growled, "He's never done anything to her. He's a nice kid!"

"So?" the girl, Haruka frowned, "He's being reckless!"

"Reckless?" Ibushi spoke and the girl with long green hair nodded, "Yes, the Senshi can deal with their own problems."

Ibushi smirked, "Now, is that a threat?"

"We would never." The girl replied and Akoya laughed, "It sounds like it." 

Kinshiro walked forward, "We, the Student Council, do not tolerate threats against any student!"

The three girls held up transformation wands and Kinshiro called out, "Conquest!"

"Uranus Planet Power!"  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
"Make up!"

"We are the rulers of this blue world! Caerula Adamas!"

-

Yumoto gasped as he saw the Caerula Adamas stand in front of three girls, Aurite growled as he yelled, "I, Aurite, will never let you harm, Hakone Yumoto!"

Argent nodded, "Yes, Hakone Yumoto is someone we respect. He may be younger than all of us, but we do care for him!"

Perlite smiled, "Yes! The Fluffhead may be silly, but he has stopped these creatures from harming the Earth!"

Aurite pulled his sword out and Uranus pointed hers too.

Yumoto gasped and ran towards them, "Wait!" He cried and Aurite gasped as Yumoto threw his arms around him, "Kin-chan-senpai!"

Aurite gasped and Yumoto looked at him with big eyes, "Please…don't fight over me!"

Argent frowned as he watched Yumoto place a hand on Uranus's hand. "Please! I'm not good to argue over!"

Uranus looked down at him and Yumoto cried out as she pushed him down. "You need to back off!" 

"Uranus!" Neptune hissed and Pluto pointed her staff at Yumoto, "You need to leave us for the Death Busters."

"No!" Yumoto cried out, "As a Battle Lover, I must save the world!"

Uranus growled, "You may be a Battle Lover, but you are not responsible for this world."

"I am too!" Yumoto hissed and tried to get up, as he did, Pluto pushed him back. As she did, chains surrounded Yumoto and Argent growled, "Enough, leave Hakone Yumoto alone!" He hissed and pulled his sword out, "I don't like to fight, but if I must, I must."

Yumoto stood up quickly, "All of you!" He yelled, "If you don't stop, then…then I'll have no choice but to transform and…and use Wombat's powers on you!"

Yumoto threw his hand up, "Love Making!"

"The Sparkling Prince, Battle Lover Scarlet!"

Scarlet looked at Pluto, "Please, let me help them all! I know I can be a burden, but I will make sure I don't get in your way!"

Argent held onto Scarlet and Pluto frowned, "Wait…you said you're a Prince…"

"Yes…um. Wombat says that I am…" Scarlet spoke and Aurite replied "Every Battle Lover is one apparently…we're Chevaliers."

Scarlet looked at them and frowned as his hand was grabbed, "Well we apologize if you are royalty…" Neptune smiled, "But please, let us do our jobs."

"…okay…?" Scarlet spoke, confused and Uranus turned away, "Well then, you remind me of Bun Head…"

Scarlet looked at Aurite, "Uhhh, what to do I do?"

"Nothing." Uranus replied, "See ya, Fluffhead."

"HEY!" Scarlet cried, "Only Akoya-senpai can call me that!"

"Fine." Uranus smiled, "See ya later, Onigiri Kid."

"Wha-what?"

"Don't mind it, Yumoto." Argent spoke and Scarlet frowned as he pulled an ongiri from his pocket, "Hmpf, now I'm really not wanting this." He sighed and walked away from the group and Wombat followed.

-

Yumoto sat in a table, and looked up as a girl spoke, "Ongiri Kid, why do you eat so much?"

"Um, because! I like food and I'm hungry! I _am_ a growing boy, you know!"

Haruka laughed, "You're funny."

"I'm not funny! I'm Yumoto!"

"Still, you're Ongiri Kid to me." Haruka smiled and rubbed Yumoto's hair. Yumoto frowned and looked up as a girl with short green hair with two buns on her head walked into a store. His bracelet flashed and Haruka frowned, "Is that an alert?"

Yumoto nodded.

"Our enemy…one is here…Ongiri Kid, you and I, we're going to fight together!"

"Huh?!"

Haruka smiled, "Don't worry, we'll get rid of them and you can prove to me that you're a true hero! So let's go!"

"O-okay!"


	12. Chapter 12: Tellu

Chapter 12: Tellu

Yumoto gasped as he saw the flower shop that Haruka led him to. "What happened to the one girl?"

"Simple, you got rid of her." Haruka explained and Yumoto froze, "Wha-what?"

"You sent her blast back at her, combined with your light and power of love, you got rid of her."

Yumoto gasped in horror, "I…I'd never…"

"Don't worry, it's okay." Haruka frowned, "You saved us time of getting rid of her ourselves."

Yumoto shook his head, "This is…too much."

"Yes I understand, Onigiri Kid."

Yumoto frowned, "Hey! I told you, I'm Yumoto. Yu-mo-to!"

Haruka laughed, "Oh, well I know."

-

Tellu smirked as she watched a girl with pink pigtails leave the shop. She looked up at her plants and spoke softly, "I can get rid of the people who are against us…"

She turned around as she heard the door open and two blondes stood there.

"Onigiri Kid, we must be careful…" Haruka whispered and Yumoto nodded, as Wombat ran beside his feet.

As they did, two girls came in, one with short purple-black hair and the girl with pink pigtails. "Oh! Chibiusa!" Yumoto gasped and Chibiusa smiled, "Yumoto-kun!"

She walked to him and pointed at the girl beside her, "This is Hotaru, she's my friend!"

Yumoto smiled, "Hello Hotaru!"

Hotaru blushed, "He-Hello."

Haruka looked at her and Yumoto looked at Hotaru, "I'm glad you and Chibiusa are friends…she needed one, and I bet you did too…I just recently got my friends a year ago, and I've never been so happy."

Hotaru nodded, "I…I did…thank you."

Yumoto smiled, "You seem happy and loved. I'm so glad you have a friend especially at your age."

Hotaru smiled as well and giggled slightly, "You talk about love a lot, are you in love, Mr. Yumoto?"

"I wouldn't say I'm in love with anyone. I mean, I love my friends and my brother, but…love is hard to get."

Hotaru looked at him, "How interesting…!" She looked at Chibiusa, "The flowers are nice here, but do we really need one? I'm not sure I can take care of a flower that well."

"Oh…" Chibiusa frowned and Tellu spoke, "Oh, no need to worry about that, my flowers don't need _that_ much attention."

"Oh, well I still don't have a need for one…" Hotaru frowned and Chibiusa looked at Tellu, "I'd like one, but I don't think my mama would like me bringing one home and she would forget to water it too."

Tellu growled as the two turned away and Haruka spoke, "Chibiusa-chan, are you going to Bunhead?"

"Yeah!"

"Tell her that I'll see her later, okay?"

Chibiusa nodded, "Okay! Bye guys!" she looked at Hotaru, "Come on, we can go to the park if you want!"

"Alright!" Hotaru smiled and waved at Yumoto, "Goodbye!"

The two ran out and Yumoto smiled but he looked at the flowers, as he did, his bracelet shocked him.

Tellu growled as she felt the alert go through her. She turned around and saw Yumoto, _"You!_ " she hissed, "You are the one I am after…your heart shines bright and I need it!"

Yumoto gasped as her plant turned into a monster. Haruka frowned, "Hurry and transform to get rid of it, I want to see what you can do!"

Yumoto nodded, "Love Making!"

"The Sparkling Prince, Battle Lover Scarlet!"

Tellu growled and transformed, "I am the fourth witch of the Witches 5! I will destroy you!"

Scarlet gasped as the monster's vines wrapped around his ankle and he yelled, "Wom-san, what is this?!"

"A real monster, Yumoto-san!" Wombat cried and Scarlet pointed his Love Stick at it, "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

The monster cried out and let go. Scarlet ran forward at Tellu, "You'll never win!"

Tellu screamed as Scarlet grabbed her arms, "Leave me alone, you brat!"

"No!" Scarlet cried, "You need to stop!"

"Not until we rule the world, our ruler needs pure hearts!" Tellu growled, "And yours is perfect!" 

Scarlet growled, "Never, you will never rule the world, I, Battle Lover Scarlet refuse to let that happen!"

Tellu gasped as she saw an orb of light shooting towards her, "Wha-what?! NO!" she cried and quickly moved, "I, Tellu, refuse to be killed! You killed Mimette by your own hand…and I refuse to die like that!"

She began to laugh and held up a needle, "I won't let that happen at all…" she smirked, "This will make my plant monster even stronger!" she injected it into the plant and laughed as it grew larger. "Kill him!"

Scarlet gasped and as he did a rose shot down, he looked up and saw a man in a tuxedo with a mask on.

"Scarlet, I am Tuxedo Mask, I help the Senshi. You need to destroy her."

"I-I can't do that! She's a person!"

"You must!" Haruka hissed, "She will kill you if you do not!"

Tellu growled, "Hold still dammit!"

Scarlet ran away from the monster's vines and Tellu smirked, "It goes towards whomever has a pure heart. So, give up now and I won't tear it out of you!"

Scarlet growled, "Never!" He screamed and Haruka held up a crystal, "We must sacrifice one for another…" She threw it at Tellu and other crystals she had already taken followed.

Tellu froze, "Wa-wait! NO!" She screamed as her monster's vines turned on her. "WAIT!" She cried as the vines trapped her and began to shock her. "NO! DAMMIT!"

Scarlet froze in horror as she screamed and he felt himself becoming dizzy and sick.

Haruka ran to him as he began to black out, "Onigiri Kid! Come on!"

Scarlet looked up as she led him out. Wombat forced his transformation to undo and Haruka smiled, "You did great…I now know I can trust you."

Yumoto nodded and Haruka sighed, "You're pale…you're not a fan of death, right?"

Yumoto shook his head and Haruka smiled, "Don't worry. You'll not see too much more of that. For our battle is almost over."

Yumoto frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I have a feeling that we're almost done, the Death Busters are weakening, with all of us defeating the Witches 5, the Death Busters are done for."

Yumoto smiled, "I hope so…"


	13. Chapter 13: We Are Witches 2

Chapter 13: We Are Witches Two

Yumoto looked up as he heard Usagi talking with Luna, "Our enemies are almost done…we need to get the last two Witches beaten. I want the world to be safe."

"Usagi-chan, we know where Viluy is at! She is at the academy and is controlling Ami. We just need to get rid of her and then we have the final one and then we're done!"

Usagi nodded and Yumoto quickly hid behind a pole as Usagi ran off with Luna. He tried to follow but gasped as someone grabbed his wrist. "Onigiri Kid!"

"Hey! My name is Yumoto! YU-MO-TO!" Yumoto complained as he looked at Haruka, who frowned at him.

"Listen, you don't need to follow Bun Head."

"I wasn't actually. I was going home!"

"Sure you were, but seriously, don't follow her. You're done with the Witches 5, you are done with our issues."

"No! You just told me yesterday that I was going to be a good help to you!"

"I know what I said, but I can't let you get hurt for our problem."

"I won't get hurt, my uniform heals me when I'm normal!"

Haruka turned from him and sighed, "I hate to do this to you kid, but I leave no choice."

Yumoto frowned and cried out as she grabbed the Lovraclet on his wrist. She tried to pull it off and as she did, a shock sent through them both.

Yumoto hissed in pain and Haruka gasped as she let go of it, "Why doesn't it come off?"

"I can't take it off!" Yumoto cried, "It's stuck on me and I like it that way!"

Haruka shook her head and Wombat growled at her as he stood by Yumoto's feet.

Yumoto frowned, "Haruka-san, please! I don't want anyone to get hurt! Usagi helped me with the VEPP even when we didn't need it! I didn't mind, it was nice knowing someone else cared so deeply even though we had only met weeks before!"

Haruka turned away, "Onigiri Kid…I'm sorry, she should have never told you our thing, and I shouldn't have deceived you like that."

Yumoto sighed, "I know, and I want to help you guys!"

Haruka put a hand on Yumoto's head, "You remind me of her, Yumoto. Headstrong and stubborn."

Yumoto blushed slightly and Haruka looked away, "I need to go now…tomorrow night we're going to stop the Death Busters…if you and your friends come then…well, then I may have to stop you from getting further."

Yumoto gasped as she said that and watched the older woman walk away.

* * *

Minako smiled as she sat with Ryuu, "You're so great, Ryuu-kun!"

Ryuu laughed, "I know, I know!"

Yumoto sighed as he looked away from them. He looked at Kinshiro, "Kin-chan-senpai, what should I do? I want to help them…but I was told not to."

Kinshiro frowned, "I would help but if they said not to, then I would not."

Yumoto looked at him, "But…"

"I know…but tomorrow, would you mind sticking close to us? We're going to do stuff around school."

Yumoto sighed and forced a smile, "S-sure."

Ibushi frowned as Yumoto walked away as he was called to Gora. Akoya frowned as well and the duo sighed.

* * *

Yumoto gasped as he saw Chibiusa with Usagi and smiled as the small girl turned to him, "Yumoto!"

Yumoto smiled and Usagi spoke, "Haruka told me what she said to you…I don't care if you go with us, but…I can't put you in danger and I'd rather you stay home!"

Yumoto nodded, "Then I will. I won't go, the Battle Lovers will stay behind."

Usagi gasped and nodded, "Yumoto…"

Yumoto smiled, "Stay safe, Moonie."

"You too…Scarlet-y?"

Yumoto began to laugh and Usagi laughed as well as the sun began to set behind them.

"Usagi…please, if you need me, you must tell me!"

"Yes, I will Yumoto."

Yumoto walked with Usagi and Chibiusa on the way home, they were chatting happily as they were.

* * *

Yumoto smiled and the three froze as they saw someone standing in the middle of the road. Chibiusa gasped, "Hotaru!"

She ran to her and Usagi gasped as Hotaru's violet eyes began to glow and Chibiusa cried out as Hotaru ripped her brooch from the bow on her uniform. Usagi gasped as Chibiusa fell back and a girl with dark blue hair laughed as she shot an orb at Chibiusa.

"One last heart crystal for our final phase!"

Chibiusa cried out as her crystal appeared and Usagi screamed as it was. "NO!"

Yumoto screamed as they were shot back and Wombat ran towards him.

Yumoto kissed his wrist quickly, "Love Making!"

The girl shot him back but Scarlet blocked it, "Scarlet Love Lumiere!"

She gasped and quickly teleported to a different spot and growled. "How annoying you are! But no matter…I am done here!"

The duo watched as she disappeared with the crystal and with Hotaru.

Usagi held Chibiusa close and Scarlet fell onto his knees and burst into frustration tears. Usagi spoke, "I-I need to go home now!"

Scarlet nodded and she ran home and Scarlet frowned. "I know what I must do now, Wom-san."

"And what is that?"

"I want to respect Usagi's wishes, but I want to help protect Earth once more from those people she's against."

Wombat nodded and spoke, "We must go warn the others and maybe…should we tell the VEPPer? They're strong…"

"…yes…"

"hm?"

"Yes! Tell the VEPPer, they can help us."

Wombat nodded and Scarlet loved out.

Yumoto looked at the moon in the sky…he would protect this planet, no matter what.


	14. Chapter 14: Star the VEPPer

Yumoto looked at his friends as the Beppu brothers came into the Kurotama, Yumoto spoke, "Wombat told you what happened, right?"

Akihko nodded, "Yes, and he told us how you tried to save the pink rabbit."

"Chibiusa. Her name is Chibiusa."

"Ah, okay."

Haruhiko looked at Yumoto, "So, you're saying this girl she was friends with, turned into a monster and grabbed her heart?"

Yumoto nodded, "Yes! Usagi-chan ran home with Chibiusa-chan…and I realized I needed more help."

Akihiko hummed, "I see."

The older twin turned to the younger, "So, what do you think, Haru?"

"I think…"

"Yes?"

"I think some people need to learn to not mess with our friend."

Akihiko grinned, "Well, that settles it." He looked at Yumoto, "We'll help you."

Yumoto gasped, "You will?! Oh thankyouthankyouthankyou!" He tackled the twins and Haruhiko gasped out, "Let go!"

"But I'm so happy!"

"So!?"

Haruhiko began to pry Yumoto off and Yumoto smiled, "I'm so happy that you both want to help!"

Haruhiko nodded, "Of course…we don't want you to get hurt more."

Yumoto sighed, "Yeah…and just so you know…they don't want our help. I just want to help them."

Akihiko frowned, "Wait, what?"

"They don't want our help?" Haruhiko continued and Yumoto nodded, "Yes, because Haruka said she didn't need us…"

Haruhiko growled, "Then I'll show her what the VEPPer are made of!"

Yumoto gasped, "Wa-wait!"

"What?! If she was rude to you then we'll be rude back!"

"Now, Haru…" Akihiko whispered, "We can't just attack people we barely know!"

"Uh, yes we can! We did before, Aki!"

Akihiko groaned, "I see where you're coming from, but still…"

The younger twin smirked, "I knew you'd agree with me, Aki."

Yumoto looked at him in confusion, "Huh?"

"Never mind, how about you go home for now and we will prepare for the battle."

"Now I just want to help them get in…not to fight all the way." Yumoto explained and Haruhiko nodded, "Sounds good."

Yumoto sighed as he and his friends walked to where the twins told him to go. He gasped as he saw Haruka with her two friends there. Yumoto gasped as someone grabbed his wrist, "Yumoto-kun, we're going to talk with these three before you and the others go and help."

"Brothers-senpai!" He gasped and the VEPPer stood there in their transformations. "Don't interfere with us, Hakone-san." Melty Luna hissed and Salty Sol nodded, "If you do…then…well, I won't hesitate to hurt you."

Yumoto froze and the twins walked away from them.

Yumoto gasped out as the VEPPer spoke, "So, you're the ones who told Scarlet that he could help you but then you told him no?"

"Yes, I think so, Sol."

Salty Sol smirked, "How rude of you three." He pulled out his weapon and Haruka growled, "Who are you two?"

"Us?"

"We are the twins shining in the heavens!"

"Salty Sol!"

"Melty Luna!"

"Galaxy Idols, the VEPPer!"

"So, you work for Onigiri Kid?"

"Work for?!"

"More like, we almost killed him, and then he healed us and we realized we were wrong!"

"Wait, you tried to kill him?" Michiru gasped and Salty Sol groaned, "YES! He…he…we wanted his brother, Gora! The great Maximum Gorar!"

"We were going to be Happy GO Lucky!"

"What?" Setsuna questioned and the twins growled, "Why does it matter?! We stopped because Hakone Yumoto went all damn berserk on us and almost destroyed our mansion!"

Haruka sighed, "So you called us here for that?"

"NO! We want…well Hakone Yumoto wants to help you all out, he wants to help you nine to the final fight. If he does that, he'll leave you all alone." Melty Luna replied and Michiru frowned, "Why? He's a nuisance. We don't need his help."

"Why? He's strong?"

"Yes, he beat us with ease…"

"I find that hard to believe." Haruka smirked, "You came here to fight, didn't you?"

"Why, I thought you'd never ask." Salty Sol laughed and his expression darkened. "Too bad we don't have Dadacha here…we could send a monster to attack."

"Yeah…" His twin laughed and his staff appeared. "We won't lose this fight. If we win, then the Battle Lovers, Caerula Adamas, and us, help you."

"If we win, then Hakone Yumoto leaves us alone and never speaks to Tsukino Usagi again." Haruka smirked and the three girls called out.

"Uranus Planet Power!"

"Neptune Planet Power!"

"Pluto Planet Power!"

"Make up!"

The VEPPer smirked and they held their hands together, "We won't lose, Luna…"

"Of course, Sol."

They looked at one another, "Let's do this."

"Sure-Kill Thundering Comet!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The twins dodged it and they growled, "Dammit, without Dadacha we have nothing!"

"Haru, don't give up now! We have to do this for Yumoto-san!"

Yumoto gasped and he shook his head, he knew that they didn't want him to get between it, but…he had to!

He tore from his friends and Atsushi gasped, "Yumoto!"

"Stop it!" He cried and ran between the groups, "STOP!"

"Get the hell out of here!" Salty Sol hissed and Yumoto gasped, "Haruhiko-senpai, please!"

"I told you! I will not hesitate to attack you!"

Yumoto gasped as Salty Sol pushed him down with his scissors and pointed them at him, his eyes flashed and Yumoto gasped, "No!"

"No?"

"He's being controlled, Akihiko-senpai!"

Melty Luna gasped, "Haru, stop!" He screamed as his twin stabbed his weapon down. "STOP!" Melty Luna blocked it with his staff. "Haru, stop! You'll kill him!"

"Good! I want him dead! Gora-san is mine!"

"What has gotten into you!?

"I want him gone!"

"Yumoto-san, run! Something is wrong with Haru!"

Laughter filled the area they were at and a girl with blue hair was floating there along with a girl who had red hair was next to her. "Good, kill the brat!"

Yumoto gasped and Uranus gasped as well, "The final Witches 5! Onigiri Kid, transform and kill her!"

Yumoto froze, "I-I…"

"DO IT!"

"Lo-Love Making!"

Salty Sol growled, "I'll end you!"

"Do it, do it~!"

Scarlet gasped as Salty Sol pinned him down, "Senpais!"

The other four Battle Lovers ran to his aid and the girls laughed, "We, the final Witches 5 members, Cyprine and Ptilol are going to get rid of you and we shall rule the world!"

"Wait!" Cerulean gasped, "They're the same person! There's no way they can't be!"

The two laughed more, "We will be undefeatable! After this fight, we'll bring your crystals to our leader."

"No you won't! Rainbow Moon Heartache!"

The two girls gasped as a ribbon of hearts and rainbows shot at them, "WHAT?!"

They screamed as they were trapped by the attack and Scarlet covered his ears and closed his eyes as they turned into dust.

Salty Sol dropped his weapon and fell to his knees, "What…? What did I…?"

"HARU!" Melty Luna cried out and hugged his brother and Scarlet turned to Sailor Moon. "U-Usagi-chan…"

"Yumoto-kun…thank you…"

"Please…how is Chibiusa-chan!?"

"She's…she's fine." She forced a smile and Scarlet nodded, "May…may we help you to your destination of the battle?"

Sailor Moon slowly nodded, "Yes…and please…only help us there, I can't let you get hurt because of me."

Scarlet nodded and Salty Sol stood and smirked, "Told you that we'd let you win."

Uranus growled, "You two are annoying…"

"We're Idols, deal with it." Salty Sol hissed and the VEPPer teleported away.

Epinard turned to Sulfur and Vesta…he hoped this wouldn't mean they'd be falling into a death trap…


End file.
